Blink of an Eye
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'Look before you Lie' Cammie is working on getting the answers that she wants, but at what cost? Her friends and family think she has been kidnapped, but that was never the case. Everyone keeps secrets, and everyone always wants answers.
1. Gone

**So this is the sequel to 'Look before you Lie'. I would have uploaded this earlier but I got a certain new book by the amazing Ally Carter (that I finished in under 3 hours) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Gone<strong>

_**Cammie**_

Gallagher Girls stick together.

Gallagher Girls stay in contact once they leave school.

Gallagher Girls _never_ question betraying their sisterhood.

_Rouge_ Gallagher Girls turn into infamous leaders of international terrorist groups.

Of course I'm not a rouge Gallagher Girl. I'm just one that wants answers. I'm just one that left her sisters. I'm just one that stopped communicating with her sisters. I'm just one that is considering betraying her sisterhood for answers. At this point I'm going to point out once again that I'm _not_ rogue. I'm just gone.

_**Zach **_

She's gone.

She's really _gone_.

_They_ got her.

_She_ got her.

She wasn't going to make a sudden reappearance out of Sublevel 4. She wasn't going to reappear in a Cove Ops.

The broken chain slid between my fingers and fell into the open zip of my back. The small 'xoxo' had what appeared to be blood staining it. The clasp had broken and the chain was mangled and twisted. I looked around the room; it hadn't changed much since sophomore year. The beds still stood in the same spots, Jonas's laptop still sat on the desk and the place still looked spotless. I had been in the girls' suite, it was nothing like ours. Bex had broken two lamps, three clocks and a mirror. Macey was refusing to talk to anyone; she just sat in the corner of the room staring out the window into nowhere. Liz had been allowed to go home for the holidays only if she was on strict bed rest. Jonas had confirmed that her day included trying to find Cammie through CIA sites and sleeping, and the same the next day, and the next. It felt like we had only just gotten Cammie back, only to have her taken away by the wrong people.

"Zach are you ready to go?" Grant asked. He had his own backpack swung over his shoulder; he was holding one strap with his hand. Jonas stood behind him, his own backpack hanging off his shoulders; he was hugging the laptop that had been on the desk to his chest.

"Yea, let's go."

We left the west wing and made our way to the front of the Gallagher Academy. An old van was waiting for us. From the outside it looked like an ordinary old van that didn't have many miles in it. On the inside it would be a prison van, designed to keep three detention facility boys _in_.

I heard the sounds of locks sliding into place so I knew that we were locked in until we got to Blackthorne. We got comfortable for the ride. Grant had fallen asleep, his fingers grazing the floor. Jonas was fiddling with his watch. I was content with just sitting back and trying not to think of what I was going back to or what I was running away from. _Cammie, where are you?_

"You have 10 minutes to stretch your legs. No more!" The door opened, leaving daylight to flood into the cabin. Jonas jumped out of the van and began to stretch. I pushed Grant off the bench. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, but he was awake. The cowered away from the light like a vampire doing the exact same thing. I followed Jonas out of the van.

Coming from behind us was an old van, but surprisingly it wasn't backfiring, it was running smooth and silent. Behind the wheel was obviously a girl, the size of her sunglasses gave her away. The van pulled across the road from where we were parked. Both side doors opened and two girls who looked to be in their late teens stepped out. One of the girls was clad in a red woollen sweater and a baseball cap was hiding her face. The other girl, with the oversized sunglasses, was dressed the complete opposite to her friend. Her shorts were very short and you could see her patterned bra underneath her white singlet. She walked like someone who had the upmost confidence and belonged on a cat walk in Milan instead of some road in the middle of nowhere.

"You boys know the way to the nearest petrol station?" The girl asked. Surprisingly her accent was British, not American like I suspected it would be. I cursed myself for not recognising the girls earlier.

"What are you doing here Baxter?" I hissed.

"Geez thanks for the warm welcome Zach." The girl who was wearing the baseball cap pulled it back from her face, revealing two caramel coloured eyes and skin that could have belonged to an Egyptian goddess.

"You know it's not every day two Gallagher Girls tail you." Bex finished.

"It's not every day you get taken back to a detention facility." I replied.

"Stop with the act Goode. We're not the bad guys, we are the rescue team." Macey fished a box out of her handbag and handed it to me. It was labelled TNT. "It's only enough to blow up one corner. We will let you do the rest. You have half an hour."

The girls turned and stalked back to the van. Grant stumbled out of the van, finally awake and wolf whistled. "Who is the hottie in the shorts?"

"Macey." I answered, "Don't let Bex hear you ask that, her parents taught her the Baxter chokehold three years ago."

"Wait… that's Bex? Wow she looks different." Jonas glared at Grant as if to say _'no duh' _although Grant seemed completely oblivious to Jonas's glare.

"Com'n Jonas." I said, grabbing Jonas's shoulder. He flinched. "We have work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear your feedback!<strong>

**Any questions? PM me! **

**Review please :) **


	2. Blackthorne Boys and Tyres

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 2: How many Blackthorne Boys does it take to change a tyre? **

_**Macey**_

We continued to tail the van from a safe distance, we finally covered vehicle surveillance and tailing in Cove Ops. Bex had removed her baseball cap and the itchy sweater and swapped them with a blonde wig and an 'I HEART NEW YORK' T-shirt.

"Do you think we are ever going to find her again?" She asked, trying to pull a comb through the knotted wig.

"We have done it once, we can do it again." I replied, keeping my eyes firmly on the road and the van around 300 metres in front of us.

"Macey what if we can't?" I pressed my foot down on the brakes and pulled the van to a crawl.

"We have to. We can't lose her. She has to be _somewhere_." I pressed harder on the accelerator and the van urged forwards.

The boys still had 6 minutes and 17 seconds to get out of the Blackthorne van.

"So what's going on with you and Grant, are you official yet?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Well…I don't really know. We have just been so busy, trying to find Cammie that we haven't really said much about becoming a couple you know?"

I nodded. "It is hard Bex, trust me some guys are worth it though."

"Are you crushing on someone Macey?" Bex asked. "Is _the_ Macey McHenry boy-slash-make up expert _crushing_ on a boy?"

"No," I replied. "I've just seen enough relationships to know when to people are right for each other. And you and Grant, well Grant may need to watch himself because I don't think he knows that he's falling in love with a Baxter."

Bex smiled.

From a few hundred metres in front we heard a small 'Boom' and seen the van pull to a sudden stop. I pulled the Dodge up beside the Blackthorne van just as Grant, Zach and Jonas piled out of the back. Grant was shaking his head around like a dog with wet fur. Zach was patting the front of his shirt, which appeared to be smouldering. Jonas's face was black, his glasses sat askew on his nose, he looked like Seamus Finnigan out of _Harry Potter_ whenever he blew something up.

"You brought make up face wipes didn't you?" Bex asked. "Cause there is no way Jonas is getting in the van with his face looking like that."

I laughed and climbed into the back seat, and began searching through a backpack for my facial wipes. As the boy approached the van, I threw the packet at Jonas, who tried to catch it but missed.

"What are-?" He began.

"Face wipes." I interrupted. "There is _no way_ in a thousand years that I am letting you into the van with your face looking like that."

Jonas picked up a wipe between his forefinger and thumb as if it was something highly toxic that would kill him.

"It doesn't bite. Here, let me." I snatched the cloth and shoved it into his face, wiping the majority of the mess off.

"Macey. Macey-" Jonas spluttered as he tried to fight me off. "-I can do it myself." He finally got out. I let him take the wipe and strutted back to the van.

"I think he's clean." I shrugged. Bex glared at me at made her way to the driver's seat. "Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, grabbing hold of Bex's ankle.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You drove last time, it's my turn."

"Last time you drove the van you drove over the pot plants and on the wrong side of the road. Hence the reason I'm driving."

The boys got the backseat, I wouldn't trust them in the front, Grant would be fiddling with the radio, Zach would probably break the speed limit and Jonas would try to fix the handbrake that already works fine (Liz is pretty good with mechanics) while steering at the same time.

"So where exactly are we going?" Grant asked, he was holding a big paper map upside down.

"We are going to pick up Lizzie." I replied.

"I thought she lives further down south." Said Jonas.

"She did, her parents moved closer to Roseville after her Dad was offered a job."

"And we, being the best roommates, know her address so HA!" Bragged Bex.

"Alright Baxter calm down." Zach smirked.

"Only stating the truth Goode." Bex replied with a sly smile across her face. Bex held up a hand and said, "Gallagher Girls honour."

"Gallagher Girls are _spies. _Spies tell _lies._"

"And fish swim, your point is?"

"That you could be lying about _'being the best roommates'."_

"Oh but spies tell the truth as well Goode. Did you ever consider that?"

"Well I …"

"Am I the only one who is really confused as to where this is going?" Jonas asked, he had one hand up in the air as if he wanted to ask a question in the middle of a lecture.

"No Jonas I'm confused too." I said. "Let's go get Lizzie!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a bit short and I should have updated sooner but the next chapter will be longer than this one! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to spy! - sorry couldn't resist :P <strong>


	3. The Secrets of Civilians gone Spies

**I got Pottermore! AAHHHH! - I'm in Slytherin, even though I always thought I would be in Ravenclaw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Secrets of Civilians gone Spies<strong>

_**Liz **_

There are some positives to being the only person out of your roommates that has always had a civilian family – with no parents or distant relatives that are or have been spies. I always know where I go for school breaks, I always come back to the same sheets, the same room and the same people. My MENSA certificate was framed and hung on the wall in the living room, along with my article in Scientific American and countless certificates from elementary school science fairs and academic awards.

When I'm at home alone I'm technically not allowed to answer the door, but I always take a peek out of the curtains to see who it is, just out of curiosity. Of course I think it was acceptable to make an exception since two of my roommates and three Blackthorne boys were waiting for the door to be opened. I sprinted towards the door, flung it open and launched myself onto Bex, who caught me to no surprise.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveyouarehere!" I exclaimed. I let go of Bex and latched onto Macey. Then to Grant's shock he got the next hug, along with Zach, who froze still and stood there awkwardly. Jonas got the last hug, but I also gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before feeling my face grow hot.

"Calm down Lizzy, don't hurt yourself." Jonas said, trying to get me to stop bouncing around.

I'm fine Jonas. I'm on painkillers; I have to take them three times a day."

"Well then you shouldn't be bounding around."

"Not that this isn't a great reunion or anything but can we get out of the open?" Zach asked.

"Oh, yes." I stuttered, "Of course, come in."

I skittered back inside and ushered everyone into the living room. Bex and Macey claimed one couch, while Jonas and Grant sat on the other one, Zach stayed standing. I pulled up a chair from the dining table and perched on the edge of the seat.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you guys but what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"We want you with us Liz." It was Bex who spoke. "It takes three Gallagher Girls to track down the Chameleon, and we're one short."

"I really want to come Bex, but it's not that simple at the moment…" I dropped my chin onto my chest and looked at the ground. "Mum and Dad…"

"I get it Liz, but is there any way that…" Liz stopped and stood up at the sound of keys rattling in a lock. Bex, Grant, Macey and Zach looked prepared to fight whoever was coming in. I heard the door open and then shut again, muffled footsteps padded up the hall; the sound of a bag hitting the floor gave me some idea of who it was.

"Liz? Lizzie where are you?" She came into the living room and stood shocked; she obviously wasn't expecting to see five visitors.

"Ellie what are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Sonya forgot she had dance practise and I told her mum that you were home so she dropped me off here." Ellie replied, she started staring at everyone one at a time."Who are these people?"

"These are friends from school." I said and it technically wasn't a lie.

"I thought the Gallagher Academy was an all-_girls_ school."

"It is." I explained. "We met the boys on exchange in sophomore year."

There was an awkward silence which was eventually broken by Macey.

"Well Liz, are you going to introduce us?" Macey asked.

"Oh, right! Ellie this is Macey," I gestured at Macey (Madame Dabney always lectured that it was rude to point) before moving my gesture to Bex and each of the boys in turn, "Bex, Zach, Grant and Jonas. Guys this is Ellie, she's my sister."

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you Ellie! Liz talks about you so much." Bex said, waving at Ellie who sheepishly waved back.

"I'm going to finish my maths homework Liz, but before I do that do you guys want the biscuits Liz baked yesterday?"

"NO!" I exclaimed jumping up off the chair. "They ate before they came."

Ellie raised her eyebrows at me before sauntering off to do her maths homework.

"We didn't eat." Grant said. "I wouldn't mind a biscuit."

"Trust me Grant, you really don't want one. I have all the cooking skills of Ms Morgan." Grant looked confused but Bex and Macey gave him a look that said that he _really_ didn't want to try a biscuit.

Before Grant could complain about food again Bex turned on me. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged and said, "It's not something that really came up. Besides I know you are not here to talk about Ellie."

"It's Cammie."

"That's not hard to guess." Grant mumbled.

"We don't know where she is, and it takes more than two Gallagher Girls to track down the Chameleon." Said Macey.

"Macey you know I want to help, but I can't just drop everything and come. Mum, Dad and Ellie don't know about Gallagher, and Ellie wants to go there!"

"Liz, don't worry, we have that covered." Jonas opened his backpack and handed me a Manilla folder. Inside was a letter addressed to my parents.

_To Mr and Mrs Sutton_

_As headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women I am delighted to inform you that Elizabeth has been selected for an extra credit holiday project. If Elizabeth wishes to be involved in the program she should be at school 2 weeks after the term concludes. _

_I look forward to your response. _

_Rachel Morgan.  
>Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. <em>

"I forged the letter and Macey did the signature." Jonas explained. Forgery was one of the many skills required in the research and development track, as well as the field track.

"I…I…" I stammered.

"We are staying in the dodge van, at the campsite a few blocks away." Zach stated. "If the answer is yes we'll be there, if not keep your eyes and ears open for her."

I looked down at the letter in my hand, at my roommates and then back to Zach. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>It was longer - see I kept my promise :) <strong>

**Sorry if Liz's recovery seems a bit speedy, she left Gallagher a few weeks before everyone else because she got shot. **

**If you have any ideas for this fanfic and are willing to share them please PM me or tell me in a review, I have writers block and can't come up with anything!**

**Review please!**


	4. Where answers begin

**Chapter 4: Where answers begin**

_**Cammie**_

"Harder." She demanded. I panted as I threw another punch, only to have it deflected by my partner.

"Faster." I felt a bead of sweat drip down my forehead, but I made no move to wipe it away.

"Watch your stance." I shifted my right foot over more and leant more weight on my left leg. As my partner came towards me I lifted my right leg and aimed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. As I thrust my hips into the kick and spun around, landing a back kick in his stomach. He took a few steps back and foolishly tripped over his own feet.

"Lucky shot." Catherine nodded. She didn't seem impressed, in fact she seemed bored, like she was watching an episode of _Gossip Girl _that she had seen so many times she could quote it by heart. "You're favouring kicks and blocks. Practise more close up combat."

"I'm not here to train." I puffed, showing my annoyance at being instructed at what to do. Despite being in a gym with mats laid out for sparring and punching bags hanging off chains I wasn't here to fight with fists. "I'm here for answers. I kept my end of the deal, it is time you kept yours."

"All in good time Cammie." Her gaze turned to the man I was sparring with. He was easily double my weight, but I was only a few inches shorter than him. Tattoos snaked up his left arm, a large scar from what looked like a burn decorated his right palm. His lower centre of gravity made him hard to throw but more of an open target to quick attacks, as his size slowed him down. "Again." Catherine commanded.

I puffed but turned around, bringing my hands up in fists in front of my chest, shifting my weight to the balls of my feet and tucking my elbows towards my sides ready to block punches.

**PRO's and CON's of staying in a Top Secret Circle of Cavan base: A List made by Cameron Ann Morgan **

PRO: One thing about not being a prisoner in a top secret Circle of Cavan base is that you get to walk around without worrying that the next time you turn a corner that you will be shoved into a tiny cell with no light.

CON: You technically can't leave the building anyway.

PRO: You get to know the layout, the escape routes, how many steps (on average) it takes for you to reach your room to the cafeteria.

CON: The food is nowhere near as good as Gallagher's.

PRO: No one asks you to borrow lip gloss or you Culture and Assimilation notes (the majority of people roaming these halls are male).

CON: The people usually asking for makeup and notes are you best friends-slash-roommates, who you haven't had contact with in 3 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, 53 minutes and 23..24…25 seconds.

"Morgan." Growled a male voice from the doorway. "Goode wants to see you in her office, 5 minutes."

I swung my legs off my bed and padded down the hall towards Catherine's office. The drab grey t-shirt and pants I had been given to wear really made me miss the familiarity of my Gallagher uniform, I never thought I would miss a government approved knee high plaid skirt and button up blouse.

Catherine was bent over a filing cabinet when I entered her office. As far as offices go it was as plain and boring as a cardboard box. My mum's office at Gallagher has pictures of us on her desk, a bookshelf full of every spy-in-training's novel you could ever want and a comfy leather couch. Catherine's office was literally four plain white walls and a desk with one chair on each side of it.

She didn't look up to acknowledge me as she said, "Sit down Cameron." I made myself as comfortable as I could get in a steel chair (which trust me is _not _very comfortable). I tried to read her body language, but she was giving nothing away. She pulled a file out from the filing cabinet then closed it. She slapped the file in front of me and I peered forward to read what it was labelled. The name _Joseph Solomon _was typed in neat letters.

"It isn't Mr Solomon I'm interested in." I stated, looking up at Catherine who had taken her seat on the other side of the desk. Of course I was interested in my Cove Ops teacher, who wouldn't be? All spies have their secrets.

"You said you wanted answers. This is where you begin. This file does not leave this room, do I make myself clear?"

I made no eye contact with her but mumbled, "You're not my mother." It was barely audible but of course she heard me.

"True, but around here I make the rules, and you would be wise to follow them." She strutted out of the office.

If there was one thing about being a spy that I was almost constantly reminded of is that our business is rules _optional_.

I snatched up the file and raced over to the filing cabinet. Naturally it was locked. But naturally I'm a Gallagher Girl, and I've broken into more than filing cabinets before (there is a reason Bex and I aren't allowed near the hall of history with skewers and blu-tack). Using a bobby pin it didn't take me long to get the cabinet open. The files were arranged in alphabetical order with names like _LONG, Kieran _and _FULLMORE_, _Jessica _before the name I was looking for.

_MARTIN, Henry  
>MCKILLOP, Alice<em>  
><em>MILLER, Kathryn<br>MORSON, Samuel_

_WAIT! _Morgan was supposed to be between Miller and Morson. _She took the file, so much for following your own rules Catherine. _I took the file and hit it around my stomach under my t-shirt_. _

_Time for my answers. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I am offically stuck. I started writing the next chapter and I hate it. <strong>

**If anyone has any idea please PM me or tell me in a review! You will be thanked!**

**_x_ AussieGallagherGirl**


	5. Camping equals Chaos

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! If I was to tell you what happened in the past ten weeks the authors note would be longer than the story so to sum it up - I became a teenage girl**

**SORRY to everyone who read the other update - I accidentally uploaded the one-shot Heist Society Crossover instead...oops **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Camping = Chaos<strong>

_**Macey**_

The campsite was what I thought it would be. A bare grass patch to pitch a tent and a toilet block full of spiders.

"Remind me again why we are camping and not staying in some 5 star hotel?" I asked.

"Because despite our cover being a school for spoilt princesses/heiresses many of us Gallagher Girls are in fact, not in line to assume thrones or millions of dollars." Bex said.

"I could have gotten us into a hotel." I argued. "I have cash."

"Hotel names can be traced." Zach said.

"So can campsite booking names." I quipped back.

"Yes, but there are no cameras here." Zach explained. "No cameras means no recognition."

I groaned and went back to clicking the tent poles together.

"So Liz is definitely not cooking?" Grant asked. Liz frantically shook her head and pulled out 7 tubs of 2 minute cup-o-noodles. "What happened to you not cooking?" Grant asked again. "Or is that just with biscuits?"

"Cup-o-noodles isn't cooking, it is just adding water to dehydrated preserved noodles and artificial chicken flavouring. There's a difference." Liz argued, she put away the noodles and kept pulling bag after, after bag of 'camping' gear.

We had pitched in tents for the night. The girls in one and boys in another. I could still hear the group of backpackers on the site across from us chatting, laughing and tapping bear bottles together. Wind was shaking the leaves in the trees and I snuggled further into my sleeping bag to avoid the cool breeze. I was drifting in and out of sleep.

There was no more talking, all was silent apart from the whisper of voices and the sound of soft footsteps.

"Are you sure they're here?"

"Yeah, it has to be them. That's their van isn't it?"

I opened my eyes wide, now fully awake. "Bex." I whispered, nudging her leg with my foot. "Bex, wake up."

Bex groaned and rolled over. "It's not light yet Macey. Go back to sleep."

"Bex there are people out there. And they're looking for us." Bex sat upright and slid out of her sleeping bag. The footsteps sounded closer to the tent, a torchlight shone over the canopy of the tent. Someone began pulling at the tent zip. Bex and I inched closer to the flap, ready to pounce on whoever was trying to attack us.

"They must be in here." The zip was pulled up and a man silhouette became clear. Unfortunately that man had the morning pleasure of meeting Rebecca Baxter.

"Morning boys." Bex said as she aimed a punch at his face. She hit him square in the nose and he stumbled back, caught off guard from the sudden attack.

"They're awake!" A male voice yelled.

"We are now you idiot! Quieten down we are trying to sleep." Yelled a camper from a nearby site, he obviously was not a morning/midnight person.

Bex and I climbed out of the tent. Liz had woken up and while stumbling out of the tent with the torch in her hand, had managed to shine it into one of the attacker's faces, temporarily blinding him.

"Liz wake up the boys!" I shouted, blocking another punch and knocking my attacker over flat onto their back. Liz ran to the boys' tent, the light from the torch bouncing over leaves and other tents as she ran.

I heard Liz pull up the zip and gasp, "Macey they're not in the tent!"

"Where are they then?" I shouted back.

"I don't know!" Liz screamed.

Just as I was grabbed from behind by strong arms I heard one of the boys shout, "Leave them alone!"

The man holding me loosened his grip slightly, allowing me to wriggle out of his arms and place a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, my flexibility and strength have really improved since I've been at Gallagher.

Grant had stood in front of Liz, who was still clutching the torch, the beam of light from the torch spread light over her chin and face made he look like she was telling a ghost story. Zach and Jonas were standing back to back, making a weapon out of their height difference. Bex was inching closer to me.

People from other sites were still mumbling what sounded like, "Be quiet" and "Shut up!"

Punches flew and fists made contact as the midnight fight continued on.

"FREEZE OR THE GIRL DIES!" Shouted a man. He had one arm around Bex's neck and was pulling tighter with every passing second and a gun pressed to the side of her head, his finger twitching on the trigger. Bex let out a chocked squeak as she gasped for air.

"BEX!" I screamed.

"What do you want?" Grant growled, he had gone all protective all of a sudden.

"The Goode boy." I saw Zach clench his jaw. There was no doubt that these men were going to take him to his nutcase of a mother. "And quietly, we wouldn't want our Duchess to drop dead now would we?"

How does he know Bex's codename?

"Let her go." Zach said, his voice sounded low and dangerous.

"Not until you surrender." Zach raised his arms and put his hands on the back of his head.

"No." I whispered.

Two men grabbed Zach from behind and pulled him into a van parked behind some trees. The man holding Bex hit her on the side of the head with his gun. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Bex!" I ran to her side, cradling the side of her head which was already swelling with a bruise. I could hear the sound of breaks squeaking as the van sped out of the camping ground, with Zach probably tied up or unconscious in the back.

"Zach. Is he…?" Liz asked, she seemed afraid to even ask the question.

"They took him. He's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone else seen the cover for the new Heist Society book <em>Perfect Scoundrels<em>? HALE IN THE GLASSES! ASDFGHJKL;'LKJHGFDSA**

**Review?**


	6. Doubts

**Chapter 6: Doubts**

_**Cammie**_

_Name: Joseph James Solomon_

_Education: Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men_

_Recruitment Age: 16_

_Current Employment: Covert Operations Teacher at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women_

_Notes: Known double agent. Eliminate when possible._

I had read, re-read and memorised the contents of my teacher's file. The only thing that really worried me about him was that the circle was targeting him, and not for debriefing or kidnapping.

"You want my teacher eliminated." I said, slapping the file down on Catherine's desk. The sound echoed through the small room.

"I want a lot of people eliminated." Catherine shrugged, not even looking up from the papers spread over the desk. "For example there is a double agent who supposedly works for us that I wouldn't mind getting rid of. But it isn't me in particular who wants Joseph gone, it's the Circle."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is Cameron, that whatever you may believe I don't call the shots."

"Who does call the shots?"

"Classified." I rolled my eyes. Now I know where Zach gets the 'Classified' thing from.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I can't tell you Miss Morgan because that information is classified. Now if you're going to continue to ask me stupid questions you may leave."

I left the file sitting on the chair and wandered back to my 'room', which was more like my cardboard box. The walls were bare, aside from the strokes I had carved into the wall, how many days I had been there and my initials. I left the door open, always paranoid that if I shut it, it wouldn't open again. Under what had been my bed for the past weeks sat a clean pair of clothes, exactly the same as those I was wearing. I had bundled the shirt at the back and secured it with a hair tie, trying to make the uniform a little more feminine.

People continuously passed in front of the door all day, either wandering back to their own cardboard box or taking a shortened root from the cafeteria to the gym.

"Miss Morgan." A female agent stood in the doorway, another two men stood behind her. "We need you to come with us, Goode's orders." I sighed and heaved myself off the bed, padding slowly towards the agents. They lead me through the halls and into a section of the base that no one had shown me. The door that lead to the part of the base read 'Restricted Access' so it was no surprise that I wasn't allowed in. I took one step through the door and the two male agents grabbed my arms, stopping me from going any further.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"Following orders." The woman said blankly. Catherine stood in front of a cell door.

"Miss Morgan, let's see how good you are at acting a cover." Catherine said, she had crossed her arms and didn't seem overly happy.

"Cover?"

"My son has decided he wants to talk to you."

Zach.

"Zach's here?" I asked. "How long has he been here?"

Catherine didn't answer my question. "He is not to know about our agreement, he thinks we kidnapped you-"

"Well you kind of did."

"-it's your job to make sure he still thinks that."

I was pushed along the hall to a door that was bolted shut. "You don't have to shove."

"Just getting you into character Morgan." One of the men grinned, he shoved me again.

The door to the cell was opened and I was pushed in, I fell to the floor, trying to show that I was indeed a prisoner.

"Cammie." Zach whispered. He had been sitting on the bed. He picked me off the ground and hugged me. To make the hug less awkward I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. To make my cover believable I started crying. Zach broke the hug.

"Hey, hey." He soothed, wiping away the tears with his finger. "Why are you crying?"

"Zach." I whispered. "What are you doing here what happened?" I put my hands on either side of his face, my fingertips brushing over a bump on the side of his head. "What happened to your head?"

"They knocked me out, decided that they would rather hit me than drug me. Can't say I'm complaining but I have a killer headache."

I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to the side of Zach's head. "Better?" I asked, returning to flat feet.

"Much."

Zach and I sat on the bed for a while, whispering about what had happened when he was captured. I told him about my time at the base (majority of which was a lie) and how I still didn't have the answers I wanted.

"What about the girls and Grant and Jonas?" I asked. "Are they ok?"

"I don't know." Zach said, his shoes suddenly seemed very interesting. "They threw me in a van and knocked me out."

I closed my eyes and images of Bex with a bruised face, Liz crying and Macey with blood dripping down her cheek flashed across the back of my eyes. They'll be alright. They're strong. They'll be alright.

"I have something for you." Zach stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The same necklace he had given to me a few weeks ago. He draped the chain around my neck and attached the clasp at the back.

"Thank you." I whispered. I leant forward towards Zach and he leant in as well.

"Alright kids, time's up." Zach and I ignored the guard that rudely interrupted. "Now." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Zach. Zach stood up and pulled his fist back, ready to knock the man out. The man pulled my arm harder, pulling me away from Zach. "Now don't go trying anything boy or she gets it."

"I'll be alright Zach." I said. "They won't hurt me."

"Move!" The guard shoved me towards the door, and Zach could do nothing to stop him.

I was taken back to my room (a.k.a the cardboard box). "Stay here." The man grunted at me. I shot him a dirty look that Madame Dabney would have scolded me for. My arm was an angry red where the man had grabbed me.

Simply by the way I was treated then told me something was wrong, something had changed. Somebody wanted me in the same place as Zach. Someone wanted answers from me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the huge time gap between updates but writing is not my proirity at the moment so there may only be an update once a month. <strong>

**A huge thanks to** Cascasding Rainbows** who gave me some fantastic advice on writing!**


End file.
